Talk:Mass Effect 3: Leviathan
Leviathan's Effect on the ME3 Ending Alright. I've found a source saying that the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan expansion will "create an additional rift" in the ending. Should this go in the article? Arbington (talk) 19:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :You could put it in if you wanted to, but I'd just wait until it comes out to see if it physically effects the ending of the game, because I've heard that going around as well. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That's kind of why I'm apprehensive to add this. It just says that it will create "rifts." What in the name of Teddy Roosevelt's big stick is a rift?! There is also a bit about easter eggs, subtle changes, and references, but that too is very vague. Arbington (talk) 19:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know if whowever wrote this even played it. It could just be an opinion piece, as IGN is fond of doing. I'd rather wait to see if BioWare says anything directly, but if they don't, I'm fine with waiting until the release of Leviathan. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::They played it. They have a review of a mission further down the page. Supposedly, the combat is supposed to get pretty tough, and there's going to be this crazy part with power cells. Arbington (talk) 19:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can see that sequence in action in the source provided in the Triton ADS article. But any further discussion of gameplay should be continued in the forums. Anyway, I agree that it's all too vague to mention at this point. We should wait until we get more details or the DLC releases and we can see for ourselves. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good, boss. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Alrighty then. Arbington (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) OK, just gonna pop in and state my opinion on what I think we should do for this. If we confirm that downloading Leviathan has ANY kind of effect on Priority: Earth or Citadel: The Return, it should be documented here on this page, probably on the Content section. If the effect Leviathan has is a substantial thing, we can maybe mention it on Priority: Earth's Aftermath section, but I think that this is unlikely. I suspect that dialogue with the Catalyst may simply have a new line of questioning. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 20:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :That is not the point of this page or any other DLC page. This page is for describing the DLC and nothing more. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The content section of the page should include mention of all things, existing or new, that are affected by installing the DLC. We've done the same for the Extended Cut page, specifically the "Dialogue" and and "Fixes and Updates" section, where previously existing elements of the game are altered by the DLC. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 22:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The Extended Cut DLC page is unique. The list of cinematics is necessary because listing only "Cinematics" as the EC's content is unreasonably vague. Once we get Leviathan, we'll be able to judge whether or not any ending effects should be detailed here or detailed elsewhere (such as the Leviathan mission page(s) and/or the relevant section on Storyline III) and then linked to here. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::They need to be documented SOMEWHERE, at the very least. I proposed that the effects be put here because that way people will know that they were not originally part of the game. That's why we have two Aftermath sections on Priority: Earth. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::And they will be, however, given that Leviathan is story driven DLC, there is a lot of precedent that will have to be thrown out the window to do what you are asking, and we aren't about to do that. We have established story DLC quite clearly on both ME and ME2 DLC pages and this will be no exception. EC was indeed a unique case, but this isn't. We have long standing rules about DLC pages and this would break those rules. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Not sure how a quick mention on this page would be breaking rules, but we're being premature about this. We should hold off on discussing this point until we actually know what we're dealing with. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I had a strange dream I was playing the Leviathan DlC and I was playing as Harbinger or some Capital Class Reaper but I'm not saying its a fact you'll be playing as a reaper but I seem to already know the controls as a Reaper and its pretty weird. RT fires a laser, RB fires a fireball somewhat like a Reaper Blackstar and A to jump and hover so thats my opinion on Leviathan --Boomer115 (talk) 18:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title :This is so not even close to the point of a talk page. Take it elsewhere as it was previously stated. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC)